I Want To Dance With You
by LadyNightWriter
Summary: BBxT: Terra continues to deny her identity. One day her arguing with Beast Boy goes too far, and he decides to let go...but only after he gets one dance with Terra. Oneshot.


.**I Want To Dance With You**

"Come on, Terra!"

"No!"

"Please, just _talk_ to me!"

"I told you yesterday to _stay away_ from me!"

On a crouded street, two teenagers were arguing. They were none other than Beast Boy, the green changling Titan, and Terra, a former Titan, now a high-school student. As to what they were arguing about, it was the events of the day before. For what seemed to be the millionth time to Terra, Beast Boy had interrogated her, trying to convince her to come back to the Titans; and more importantly, to go on a date with him. But she, again, told him that she isn't a Titan and never was. And then, Beast Boy tried something that Terra hadn't expected.

Yesterday

Terra had been walking in the park when someone had snuck up on her.

"ACK!" She said when the person jumped out from behind a tree in front of her. She tripped and fell backwards onto the sidewalk.

"Oops!" Said this person. "Let me help you up."

Terra couldn't see who it was at first; her sunglasses had fallen over her face and distorted her vision. "Oh, uh, thank--" But when she got to her feet she realized it was none other than Beast Boy himself.

"Hi, Terra!" He said with a big, toothy smile. "How's it go--"

"Beast Boy!" She said angrily. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"Oh, just came to see you."

"How did you know I would be here?" She asked, then said, "Know what? Never mind. Just, get lost already."

"Why?"

"Because, you're going to lose this battle and there's no point to even trying."

"Now, who has that kind of pholosiphy? A pessimist, that's who." He said with a grin.

Terra sighed. "What do you want today, Beast Boy?"

"You know."

"Lets see. Your past claims: One-" She said, beginning to count on her fingers, "Join the Titans. Or, _re_-join the Titans, as you say. Two-To take a communicator so I can call you. And three-My personal favorite, to _go on a date_ with you. I am actually impressed that you would be so bold as to ask me that."

"Yes well, today its number--"

"Three," The two said at the same time. "Yes, its usually number three." Terra added. "Are you ever going to give up?"

"Nope. Giving up; not so much my thing."

"Oh really. Some people call this persistent. _I_ call this _stubborn_."

"Ooh, burn. Look, Terra, a little snide come-back isn't going to make me stop."

"So dissapointing!" She said, sarcastically. "I'll find one way or another, I promise you."

"Will you? Good luck, it won't be easy. Besides, you stopped caring about me calling you Terra, didn't you?"

"Yep. Now, buh-bye." Terra sayed, waving at him. She pushed him away, with quite force.

"Woah!" Beast Boy said, stumbling. "Nice try. But I'm staying riiiight here."

"Goodie..." She said, groaning.

"So what's our little Terra doing in the park on this lovely afternoon?"

"She's being annoyed by you."

"Well, I knew _that_."

"Then, other than that, she is enjoying, or attempting to enjoy, said lovely afternoon."

"Well, why can't you?"

"It's very simple, Beast Boy," She told him. "It doesn't seem that I'll be able to get rid of you. Now, normally, I would still be able to enjoy this day, even if it had to be with you. However, if I enjoyed the day with you, it could, quite possibly, be considered a date. Then, I would be doing what you asked me to. Therefore, I am not about to go frolicing with someone like you."

Beast Boy, however, didn't seem to be listening. He was pretending to be sleeping on the grass, drool falling from his mouth and he was snoring so loudly that it wasn't possible for him to actually have been asleep. When Terra finished her speech, he snapped awake and said, "Frolicing!" Terra couldn't help herself; she started to laugh.

"Ha-HA!" Beast Boy said.

Terra wiped a tear of laughter from her eye and said, "Ha, ha, very, ha, funny, mister..."

"Now that laugh is the reason why I am still here." He said, smiling.

Terra smiled back and said, "Look, I gotta go, now, so--"

"No," He said, more serious. "Don't go."

Terra had turned to face him, and they looked into each other's eyes. "Why?" She whispered.

"Because. If you leave, that makes just another day that we aren't together. I've had enough of those days." He took her hands, and slowly, their lips grew closer and closer to each other. They were just about to meet, when--

"No." Terra said, turning away.

"But...Terra--"

"_No_." She said, firmly.

"We were so close, I know you wanted it--"

"_NO!_" She shouted this time.

"Why?"

"Because!" She yelled again.

"Because why?" Beast Boy asked her, not angrily, but loud all the same.

"Because!..." She started. "Because it wasn't meant to be, Beast Boy. You're a Titan. I'm not. No matter what you think or say, we don't even know each other."

"Whether that's true or not, what does it matter? What if it _was_ meant to be? What if we were an inch away from what we both needed, and it was taken away? What if _this_ is was we need?"

"And what if what you're saying is wrong?"

"What if it isn't?"

Terra growled, "Enough of this 'what if's'! You'll never know, so just live with it."

"I don't _want_ to." Beast Boy said quietly.

"And why the hell not!"

"Because every night, I'll lie awake thinking about you. And I'll know that I can't have you. But that doesn't have to happen, Terra. It doesn't. I could lie in bed, not thinking about how I can't have you, but how you're lying next to me."

"Oh, God!" She yelled. "Just leave me alone! It's too late, so move on!"

"But--"

"LEAVE!" She screamed. As she walked away, Beast Boy could see tears streaming from her eyes.

Present Day

"Terra, I know I upset you yesterday, but--"

"But _what_? You just want me to forget about it? Are you going to try and give me a communicator again? Are you going to try and be friends with me again?"

"...N...No..." He said, as though he was fighting between whether he was regretting what he would say, or if he felt it was for the best. "I know, you never want to talk to me again."

"Damn straight." Terra said, glaring at him.

"So, I'll leave you alone. I'll never look at your picture again. If I see you on the street, I won't give so much as a passing glance. I'll let you live your life."

She raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"One dance."

"...Huh?" She asked, confused.

"Dance with me." He said smiling, pointing to a building near them. It appeared to be a small, almost empty...well, Terra wasn't sure what you would call it. A few couples were dancing inside it, and some were sitting at tables sipping drinks. The people weren't really dressy; they were more casual. It seemed to be a sort of dancing cafe.

"...So," Terra said in a mix of disbelief and curiosity, "So if I dance with you...You'll leave me alone? Forever?"

"Yup." He said, serious.

"Well." She said, quietly suprised. "Um...Well...I...Sure. Let's...dance!"

Beast Boy grinned again. He opened the door to the building and said, "Ladies first."

They stepped into the cafe and heard the song "Davy" by Carly Simon ending.

"So...Should we dance now?" Asked Terra.

"No, no...Let's wait for the next song...I think it's almost over."

"So...We should sit for a second."

"Yeah..." Said Beast Boy, pulling out her chair.

She sat down in it as he sat on his own. At first, they avoided each other's gaze as the song played:

_Davy, did I imagine it?_

And for a moment, their eyes met. Beast Boy's look was amazing to Terra, it was strange...

_Or did you look at me, with a look so bold...that I had to look away?_

Terra couldn't stand it any longer; she looked to the blissful dancers and said, "Er...yes, the song is just about over..." After this, it was hard to keep her eyes away from Beast Boy, and his wouldn't leave her.

_But if it feels alright, if it feels alright, and it feels alright! Davy! Oh, Davy!_

Then the song faded and there was a slight pause. Then, the song "And So It Goes" by Billy Joel came on.

"Shall we dance?" Beast Boy asked with a smile.

Terra nodded and took his hand. They walked out onto the dance floor. Awkwardly, they assumed the dancing position and started dancing.

_In every heart there is a room  
A sanctuary safe and strong  
To heal the wounds from lovers past  
Until a new one comes along_

At first, Terra wouldn't look at Beast Boy when they were dancing. He didn't want his last chance to get her back to be silent. He had to break the silence...

_I spoke to you in cautious tones_

"So...Are you...having...fun?" He asked.

_You answered me with no pretense_

"It's okay..." She replied. Beast Boy could see she wasn't trying to hide a slight annoyance.

_And still I feel I said too much  
My silence is my self defense_

"Well..." Beast Boy started, but stopped. Maybe it was best he didn't annoy her further. But, suprisingly, she _did_ start looking at him again.

_And every time I've held a rose  
It seems I only felt the thorns_

_The words are true,_ thought Beast Boy. _Things she has done to me before...But it doesn't change a thing. No matter how much she yells at me, either...she's beautiful. And I care about her...so much..._

_And so it goes, and so it goes  
And so will you soon I suppose_

"I really have to go in a minute or two..." Terra said, looking away again.

"Well...For now..." Beast Boy started. She understood what he meant, however: that what each of them did next did not matter now, and just to dance.

_But if my silence made you leave  
Then that would be my worst mistake_

He had to think of something good to say, he barely got a sentence out. "So...This..."

"This is nice..." Terra finished, smiling slightly.

_So I will share this room with you  
And you can have this heart to break_

"I, er, am glad you did this with me..." He said shyly.

"Of course you are..." Terra smirked. "You're the one who wanted to do this..."

_And this is why my eyes are closed  
It's just as well for all I've seen_

"Now, you just like being sarcastic too much." Beast Boy frowned.

"Maybe..." Terra said. _Well...Maybe I am a little too sarcastic._ "...Sorry."

_And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows_

"It's all right..." Beast Boy replied

_So I would choose to be with you  
That's if the choice were mine to make_

Terra couldn't hold it in anymore. "I don't know if this is right, Beast Boy..." She told him.

"But...It has to be right." He said, looking Terra in the eye.

_But you can make decisions too  
And you can have this heart to break_

He looked away, then said, "But there's no pursuading you now. I made a promise. I never break a promise."

_And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one..._

And then, quite suddenly, Terra lost her self-control and common sence that she thought she had. She began to kiss Beast Boy.

_...who knows._

The song came to an abrupt end as the final notes on the piano had played. The next song began and they were still kissing. Finally, after a moment or two, Beast Boy slowly pulled away. He looked at her for a moment, with a slightly confused expression on his face. His mouth hung open, uncertain of what he should say. Then, he found the words.

"...Why?"

Terra looked away, out the window for a moment. Then she looked back at Beast Boy and said, "I...Well...One way or another...You have been denied a kiss from me. Twice. Whether it be because of my 'good' common sence or someone else's bad. You've chased me around town for months. I...I suppose...I couldn't hold it back anymore."

"Terra..."

As if reading his mind, Terra sadly said, "I want this as much as you do...And..."

"I love you."

"...And I love you too...But as I said before...It wasn't meant to be..."

"Terra."

"N...No..." She said, and sniffed.

Terra turned away and headed for the door. She knew, even though she wasn't facing him, that he had the most terrible look of distress on his face. As she stepped out the door, she realized something: during their dance, Beast Boy had snuck a communicator into her pocket.

**THE END...?**


End file.
